


Study Skills

by GayAsARainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Background Sam, Bottom Dean, Cas is in love with Dean, Castiel comes up with a plan, Castiel is a huge nerd, Dean hates highschool, Dean hates the plan, Dean is failing school, Dean is in love with Cas, Dorks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned John Winchester - Freeform, Mentioned Mary Winchester - Freeform, Top Castiel, cursing, highschool, mentioned sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsARainbow/pseuds/GayAsARainbow
Summary: Dean is close to failing his classes, and he doesn't really care. That is until Castiel removes all kisses and hugs that Dean gets until his grades are a 3.0 average or higher.
This is what happens when you remove Cas from Dean.





	

“Fuck it, I give up. Why the Hell is math so hard?” Dean groaned as he flopped down next to Castiel, his wonderful boyfriend, who was studying hard. Castiel was smart, and had all A’s, so he had no problem with the amount of homework they were given, Dean on the other hand…  
“Dean, I will help you when I am done with my own studies.” Dean loved the odd way Cas talked, it really showed off what a goof ball he was.  
“Cas, can we not study and oh, I dunno, Make out for a hour?”   
“Here’s a proposition. Every assignment done, you get a peck. Every quiz with a grade above a B, you get a kiss. Every test with a B or higher you get to make out with me. Projects well done are an hour of cuddling. You get all A’s at the end of the year, and well… You can wait and find out.”  
“I have to wait to get a kiss or a hug!? What bull shit is this?” Dean could feel himself snuggling closer incase Cas decided to actually enforce that.  
“Indeed. The higher your grades are, the more lenient I’ll be, understand?”

That’s what lead to be in this shitty position. He was actually at the library with Sam, studying. He was actually studying for an upcoming test, and oh god, he needed to get a good grade on that. He hadn’t made out with Cas since this whole thing started, and it was making him slowly go insane.  
“So, if X equals ninety two, and Y equals negative hundred two, then the answer is sixty two?” Oh god, possibly one of the worst things about this, besides not being able to even fucking touch Cas, was having Sam tutor him. His younger brother was fucking teaching Dean. Fuck him in the ass sideways.  
“Hmm… Yeah, that should be it.” Sam agreed, going back to his book, one of his more favorites, which was The Hobbit. Sam has read it seven times. This is his eighth.  
Finally, done with the stupid studying, at least for his math exam. He has a science test next week. He’s gonna start cramming for that tomorrow. He works on homework the rest of the day, and then it’s back home for the Winchesters.   
They’re met with their Mom cooking, and Dad still at work. Oh well, more food for them. And Sam needs it, as soon as he became a Freshman, he got a huge growth spurt and is now a fucking gigantor.

Today is Friday, and he was actually confident walking out of his math class at the end of the day, even better? He’s staying at Cas’ house tonight. Hell fucking yes. Even better than that holy fact? The math test grades are being published at six tonight, so if he did good, he gets to make out with Cas. The thought itself almost makes him get hard.  
He needs to get out more. He really needs to get out more.  
Sam is going home and spending the night at Gabriel’s house, Cas’ cousin, so it works for Dean, he can just head straight to Cas’ house, and not worry about Sam. Okay, he’ll worry a little, but won't act on it. Besides, he’ll be too excited to hang out with Cas.  
Even better than that!? Cas’ parents were gone, along with all of his siblings. They were having a mini vacation, and Cas said he’d rather stay home and watch over the plants and such.   
Hell yes, Hell yes, Hell yes!  
And there he his, standing next to his Baby, flipping threw a book, a smile on his face as if he loved what he was reading.  
“Hey babe. Got all my assignments in today. That’s eight kisses, right?” He greeted, swinging an arm around Cas and getting close to his face, immediately taking in Cas’ scent of honey and rain, and all things that brought him joy. Oh god Cas.  
“Did you now? How did you do on your math test?” Cas asked, pulling away to put his book away. Oh my god, that nerd, he was reading War and Peace.  
“I think I did pretty good, only one I feel like I could’ve done better.”  
“We’ll learn at six won’t we?”  
“Yeah, because my lips will be busy destroying yours.” Cas chuckled at that.  
“Is that a promise?”  
“Abso-fucking-loutly.”

It was almost six, and they were playing Mario Kart in their pajamas.  
“Dean! Was that really necessary?” Cas pouted as three red shells hit him, pauses in between so he’d be affected by all of them.  
“Yeah! You’ve been a tease these past two months, as far as I can tell, you freaking deserve this.” Dean passed Cas flipping him the bird happily as he took first place out of Cas’ hands and drove over the finish line, leaving Cas in second.  
“You’re lucky I love you Winchester, I might just smother you a little in your sleep.” Dean laughed at that, leaning onto Cas.   
“I’d let you smother me while I’m standing, but can you even reach my neck?” Cas wasn’t all that shorter than Dean, but still, it was adorable having Cas pout, and he could see Cas’ cheeks puff out.  
“I’d have Sam do it for me. He’s a giant practically. What is he, six four?”  
“Officially six five now. Man, I don't even care how tall he is now, but give me five minutes and some clippers. Seriously, how does he do anything with his hair trailing behind him all the time?”  
` “I agree, but at the same time, I really can’t see him with any other style of hair. And Dean, it’s six.” Dropping out of the conversation, he immediately ran to get his phone, which was abandoned in the front room.  
Quickly logging in, and logging into his school account, his grin just about split his face in half.   
“Ninety six Cas! Ninety six!” He cheered, feeling Cas wrap his arms around his waist and look at the phone which clearly read ‘Winchester, Dean: 96% Math Exam’.  
“Well then, what are you waiting for?” That was all it took. Dean spun around, and tucked his hand under Cas’ chin, pulling him closer until their lips finally met, and his arm wrapped around the shorter male’s waist brought them even closer.  
Cas’ hands pulled at his shirt, and he was standing on the tips of his toes. Dean moaned into the kiss as they stumbled back to the couch, Cas landing on Dean when they fell onto the soft cushions.  
Dean broke away for a breath, and dove back in immediately, craving, no, needing to feel Cas pressed up against him. Even though Dean was bottom and Cas was top, Dean dominated make out sessions. Dean was much more experienced with kissing, while Cas dominated everywhere else. It was an odd relationship, but it worked for them.  
Dean’s mouth separated once more, only to bite down on Cas’ exposed neck. He bit down on Cas’ pulse, and smothered it with soothing kisses afterwards. Castiel moaned, more noises slowly spilling out after that.  
“Oh God Cas…” Dean gasped against his lover’s neck, and began to suck and bite again, drawing out many more noises from Castiel’s perfect pretty pink lips.  
“Dean, you are forgetting that you are such a bottom.” Castiel flipped them over, and let his hands slip under Dean’s tee shirt. It was Metallica, no surprise there though.  
“I thought we were just gonna make out.” Dean let out a squeak as Castiel’s fingers grazed his nipples, and began to tease them, pulling and pushing on them.  
“Screw that Dean. It’s been a few months now. And are you really complaining?”

The answer was no. He wasn’t complaining in the least.


End file.
